starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Amon
Voice in the Darkness Isn't it the same thing as the Voice in the Darkness ? Because they are both from the void , and many other similarities . We can keep them apart from now , but I am sure they are the same . Andra2404 14:36, July 29, 2010 (UTC) It's plot role seems to be different. However, the name and use of Void powers is pretty similar. I think for now they have to remain separate, unless it confirms that it's been boxed up by the xel'naga or something. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:41, July 29, 2010 (UTC) We should at least put some speculation that they may be the same entity. I believe they are, since the whole introduction of the Voice in the Darkness came in material which was meant to tie in with Sc2, also i have a better picture of the voice. http://i28.tinypic.com/21ainu8.jpg -- 15:19, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Nice image. Yoink! We don't know if Voice in the Darkness had anything to do with StarCraft II' I vaguely recall an interview saying it was a one-off, but it was a chat that appears to have fallen off of Blizzplanet. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:51, July 29, 2010 (UTC) This appears to probably be the same thing as the (both are ancient, powerful, evil Void entities and are called Dark Voice or Voice in the Darkness and the story about the Voice in the Darkness ends with it still alive, both of them are especially hostile to the xel'naga and protoss and want to control or destroy everything, and there is not any difference between the 2 that I have noticed), but if they are separate entities, it is unclear which one the is referring to when it says "I hear an ancient voice, whispering from the Void, and it chills my lightless heart..." since those qualities could easily apply to either entity. --The Overmind 08:43, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I actually intend to shift the reference, as there's three entities the quote could refer to (the Voices and the Supreme Watchmaker). As for the identity crisis, they could be, but like Duran and Narud, it's far safer to list them as seperate individuals for now.--Hawki 08:50, August 29, 2010 (UTC) The timing for it to be the same thing as the Voice in the Darkness entity is all wrong. It was trapped before the zerg went crazy. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:04, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Furthermore, it has hinted that it was a fallen xel'naga, which would definitely make it different from the KL-2 entity. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:07, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Void Entity I think more emphasis should be placed on speculation. Isn't the Fallen One being a void based entity entirely that? If we're meant to represent the Starcraft universe as we know it to be, should we call speculation fact? Bix.316 13:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure why it's called a Void entity, but I think it's because Zeratul referred to its followers as the "Hounds of the Void". PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:57, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, Mohandar, upon death, says he is returning to the Void. Protoss speak that way. Bix.316 14:05, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Mohandar is a Dark Templar, and they worship the Void. :) Perhaps we should give this article a week for people to replay the Zeratul missions and get better evidence that the Dark Voice is a Void entity. If there's no such evidence in a week, we should stop calling it that. I haven't played the Zeratul missions in, well, about a month. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:04, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, yes. The point being that just because it has connections to the void, doesn't mean it's a void entity per se, or should be considered as such. Give it some more evidence searching, I suppose. Bix.316 15:24, August 29, 2010 (UTC) The Dark voice looks like a corrupted High Templar I was browsing starcraft 2 unit portarits when i noticed that the dark voice (File:DarkVoice_SC2_Head1.JPEG) and High templar (File:TaldarimExecutor_SC2_Head1.jpg) have many of the same facial features. User:The-genecleaner IMO the previous incarnation of xel'naga looked much like today's hybrids anyway, which of course look kind of protoss. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:38, August 8, 2010 (UTC) it is possable that it is a protoss, kinda anyway. Could be the voice in the darkness, the black entity capable of possessing others. never know.--CloudHiro 04:19, August 8, 2010 (UTC) My god... Tassadar Bix.316 15:10, August 29, 2010 (UTC) There's also that little problem that most protoss look alike in StarCraft II anyway :( PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:36, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Nevertheless, I think the similarities between the Dark Voice and High Templar Karass are enthralling. Their "crowns" are similar in shape and Karass' unusual eye colour matches the Dark Voice's. -- 11:23, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Xel'Naga? Is the Dark Voice a Xel'Naga? 07:45, August 17, 2010 (UTC) It's been hinted, but not confirmed. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:28, August 17, 2010 (UTC) : not enough information about it, but my thought, a bit speculation, he is a corrupted xel'naga. as he says he is the beginning of protoss, as far as we know the creators of protoss is Xel'Naga, we can pull out from that he is infact one of them, yet a crazed one maybe. also he may be the reason behind the extinction of his brethren. Gender Why do you say that it's male? And now i just hope you don't say it because it has a deep voice because that would simply dissapoint me... Well, I won't say it has a deep voice. ;) However, in this case, the duck test is best used-sounds like a male, looks like a male...And unlike cerebrates, there's no precedent for him to be genderless.--Hawki 09:17, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Just call it Occam's Razor! Bix.316 14:24, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Portrait Is there a portrait into the Map Editor ? Andra2404 15:59, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes EthelioNeR 14:58, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :I can't find the Amon unit in the editor, however. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:05, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Appearance Someone improved light to the mad editor model, and got this. Well, now we have an argument for the Dark Voice being a fallen xel'naga. Should we use this image? -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 15:33, September 15, 2010 (UTC) -- Picture The shadowed picture and the lighted one clearly are different. The lighted one should be removed.--Svetoslav 17:56, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Quote Just a note, if someone thinks it would be a neat quote to add to the article, from Gabriel Tosh after Raynor finishes the third Zeratul mission. "Zerg... protoss. These are strong races. How terrible - how powerful - is something that plays with their fates?" Also, where does the quote in "Notes" come from? Doreiku Kuroofangu 17:59, August 10, 2011 (UTC) *I found the quote by accident when I spawned the Dark Voice in a Cortex Roleplay map. It's one of his game unit selection quotes. Toad of Steel 19:21, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Huh funny... i saw that too when i play a Cortex ^^ EthelioNeR 14:59, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Game Unit Mistaken thumb|Model for reference. Amon is mistakenly said to have an in-game unit on this page. Somehow this has stayed there for years, despite it being blatantly false, as would be evident to anyone who has used the editor. The screenshot is merely a red-tinted Archon stacked on top of a Hybrid Destroyer. I do not wish to come off as rude; I merely take it as an insult that no one has bothered to fix this mistake. --[[User:Nebuli2|Nebuli2 (talk) 03:49, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :If the hybrid/archon were combined to create the Amon unit, it doesn't discredit the unit existing. The data was pulled years ago that gave his profile portrait and the unit lines. I have doubts about the unit validity, but the sources that led to it were otherwise credible.--Hawki (talk) 06:13, July 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, I've looked around a bit. By all indications, data exists for Amon in the map editor as per his line and the extracted portrait image. The actual model is iffy, as it's vague whether Cortex Roleplay extracted the data or created it. Stored these mentions for reference.--Hawki (talk) 06:34, July 20, 2014 (UTC) The information about the quote is still slightly inaccurate. It states that "I love it when a plan comes together," is a selection quote, when he has no selection quotes as he cannot be selected. The portrait and quotes are from the Wings of Liberty mission In Utter Darkness. You could simply remove change "selection quote" to just "quote" to make it more accurate. As for whether or not Cortex Roleplay extracted the data or simply created it themselves, I can tell you with utmost certainty that it was created by them. If there were an Amon model hidden in the game's files, the modding community would have found out about it long ago and it would have been public knowledge. That is not the case. It simply appears that they created the unit themselves by attaching an archon model to a hybrid destroyer model (or vice versa) and tinted it red, all of which is fairly easy to do. I'm not trying to be overly pedantic, I just want the information on this wiki to be as accurate as possible. -- 20:14, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Protoss were "Touched by darkness" I must question the validity of the sourced article for this statement. The article writer makes reference to "Jim Raynor's capital city on Korhal," which makes me doubt his accuracy with regards to the lore. DrakeyC (talk) 01:38, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :I noticed that mistake, but it's still accurate in as much that the mission does have Sky Shield above Augustgrad, and does have Raynor there, and it's more or less established that he's working with, if not necessarily for, the Dominion. If the latter, Augustgrad could be called "his" city, so to speak. :But on the quote in question, thing is, I don't see that statement coming from anyone but Blizzard themselves. Taking what is known as fact, bar insinuation, there's nothing concrete outside the statement itself to suggest the notion. If the writer doesn't know the lore, then I don't see the writer making the quote up, which suggests it's from the horse's mouth (as the wider statement does match what has already been stated about LotV in terms of its 'fantasy.'). If the writer does know the lore, then he's being intentionally misleading, because again, there's nothing concrete to suggest the notion. So, either the writer is lying, the writer is misinterpreting a statement, or the statement is indeed valid. In such a case, I have to go with the third option, as option 1 is falicious, and option 2 seems unlikely under the premise that the source is based on material that was given out at BlizzCon directly.--Hawki (talk) 02:00, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I would have to agree with Hawki. Jim Raynor supports the new Dominion under Valerian, so the statement is correct. ::My capital city in the United States is Washington DC since I'm an American citizen. If Raynor is no longer a rebel and is now a willing Dominion citizen, Augustgrad would be his capital city as well. --Shadow Archon (talk) 15:06, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ::: I disagree. Given the way the paragraph and the one preceding it talk about the story, I think the writer meant at the inception of the game's events, not the inception of the protoss species. The first protoss missions on Aiur do end in a metaphorically dark place. The writer focuses on the game mechanics in the article, and I wouldn't consider it a reliable source of backstory. Stating that Korhal is Raynor's capital, rather than that of the Dominion, seems to me to be just sloppy writing. Korhal is the capital of the 'humans' and Raynor represents the 'humans', so it must be Raynor's capital seems to be his thinking. ::: Or to put it another way, we don't know if any of his material is a direct quote from Blizzard, and how much may be garbled second-hand interpretation and presentation. JediHistorian (talk) 04:29, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Except I don't see how the phrase could apply to the game itself. The phrase is "But this is really a Protoss show, and it’s a final reckoning for a race that’s was touched by darkness at their inception." While Aiur does have the corrupted Khala moment, there's no way to misinterpret that as the beginnings of the race as a whole. That, and the reference to Raynor isn't entirely inaccurate - Raynor is at Augustgrad, which is the capital of the Dominion, and the Sky Shield mission shows that he's at least working with, if not for the Dominion. So, the phrase, as I see it, is far too specific for anything other than the protoss's actual origins, not to mention that the Raynor quote is roughly accurate as well.--Hawki (talk) 05:43, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Host Body You said the possession of Host Body is like when he possess the Protoss, but is not, he possess the Protoss with the Khala, but the Hybrid don't have it, this host body is more a empty-personality body for Amon transfer is personality/soul/Idon'tknow, so for me must be stated "Hybrid" in the race section--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 07:22, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :It's a fair point. I've added it back to the template.--Hawki (talk) 07:24, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Year of death So is it 2506 or 2508? I know the Evolution novel says 2508, but LOTV's in-game cinematic (which I believe is the superior canon) says that Raynor's disappearance occurs 2 years after Amon's death and 3 years after Mengsk's death - which would put it in 2506. Isn't it possible the Evolution novel made a mistake. -- MisterRandom2 (talk) 14:00, June 6, 2018 (UTC) :We've had this debate before, this isn't the first time they've released a book timeline that changed the years of the games and books. The Heaven's Devils timeline shifted a TON, including moving the DT saga back a year to 2503 in spite of the books being very clear of their year, and changing the founding date of the KMC. These changes were intentional. :Given the book is clear Amon is banished to the Void in 2506, this also seems to be intentional. But as with the Heaven's Devil's timeline, we have to go with what we assume Blizzard is operating with, in this case the book timeline. It's a question worth asking if they ever do a QA though, but also since Into the Void doesn't have a hard date aside from that one mention of two years later, and that the book timeline has taken precedence before, best to keep it with that date until it can be clarified. --Subsourian (talk) 16:36, June 6, 2018 (UTC)